雨が降るとき
by Just Ana
Summary: Hari yang membosankan bagi Sakura, moodnya juga sedang buruk. Ditambah lagi sepulang sekolah hujan malah turun dengan derasnya. Dan mari kita lihat bersama-sama, apa yang akan terjadi... ketika hujan turun/ oneshot for SasuSaku Fanday. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

雨が降るとき(Ame ga furu toki) ©Just Ana

Warning! OoC, AU, typo(s), kependekan

SasuSaku fanday fic, **Don't like? Don't read! Don't Flame!**

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju teras rumah. Seragam sekolah sudah melekat rapi di badannya. Dengan sigap tangannya menggasak sepasang sepatu hitam dari rak sepatu. Dengan terburu-buru ia memasang sepatunya. Dalam hati ia merutuki ibunya yang 'selalu' membelikannya sepatu bertali. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ia taman kanak-kanak hingga saat ini ibunya selalu membelikan sepatu yang bahkan merk dan modelnya itu-itu saja. Tapi jangan salah, bukannya ia mementingkan mode atau apa. Hey! Siapa pun jika harus memakai sepatu yang 'sama' selama 10 tahun dari 15 tahun hidupnya pasti akan memiliki kerutan di dahinya setiap memandang sepatunya, ya kan?

"Tidak makan siang dulu, Saku?" suara yang familiar menerobos pendengaran Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab cepat. Berbeda sekali dengan nada lembut ibunya saat bertanya barusan. Ya, yang bertanya tak lain ibu Sakura sendiri.

"Memangnya kau telat?" Ibunya kembali bertanya, kelihatannya mengabaikan sikap Sakura yang kelihatan masih kesal.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab cepat dan singkat lagi. Kini ia sudah selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Aku berangkat." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada datar. Ia masih kesal dengan ibunya. Seperti biasa, selalu ada perdebatan antara ia dan ibunya. Ia sendiri makin kesal karena sikap ibunya yang menurutnya aneh. Pagi ini marah-marah, beberapa jam kemudian tiba-tiba melunak. Ia jadi bingung sendiri kan harus merespon seperti apa. Tapi pastinya ia merasa bersalah bertindak begitu. Namun, dengan ego seperti itu... yahh... seorang Haruno Sakura pasti tidak akan mengakui rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara sang ibu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah putri keduanya.

####

Tap tap tap

Sakura melangkah cepat menaiki tangga. Ia hampir berlari sejak berangkat dari rumah tadi. Yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi adalah alasan apa yang meyakinkan untuk keterlambatannya ke sekolah. Langkah kakinya masih sama cepat dengan sebelumnya saat menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"Datang terlalu cepat lagi, Haruno?" Sakura menoleh cepat ke belakang, ke arah suara itu berasal. Mau tak mau langkahnya ikut melambat.

Matanya langsung menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan seringai tipis di wajah mulusnya. Kedua tangannya dengan santai diselundupkan di balik saku celana. Wajah itu kembali terlihat sarat emosi setelah beberapa saat lalu menampilkan ekspresi bergurau.

Sakura yang merasa tersindir hanya mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

'Ayam menyebalkan.' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Secepat-cepatnya langkah Sakura, ternyata 'Si Ayam' bisa lebih cepat lagi. Dengan santainya pemuda itu melewati Sakura yang berjalan tergesa. Sakura berhenti melangkah melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu. Untuk apa juga adu cepat berjalan dengannya? Sakura menatap punggung 'Si Ayam' dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

'Kemana imej _cool _anak itu? Kenapa jadi aneh begitu?' batinnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Si pemuda tiba-tiba saja menoleh. Sakura pikir ia akan menyeringai tipis seperti tadi, tapi ternyata pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang stoicnya yang biasa.

'Yahh, setidaknya itu lebih terlihat normal.' Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya tercinta, X.4

.

.

Sampai di kelas, Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Lihat saja, ia pikir ia sudah terlambat sampai-sampai berjalan hampir berlari karena tergesa. Dan sekarang, ternyata Kurenai-sensei tidak masuk karena ada rapat majelis guru. Ia berjalan dengan wajah cemberut. Tak ditanggapinya tatapan sinis Karin dan beberapa koleganya, lagipula untuk apa? Ia sudah hafal tingkah Penyihir Merah itu. Paling-paling juga saat Sakura menengok ke arahnya, ia akan tersenyum sok manis. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu Sakura juga membalasnya dengan senyuman sok manis yang sama. Apa ia pikir Sakura bodoh? Saat melewati pintu tadi Sakura sudah melihat Karin memandang sinis melalui sudut matanya. Untuk apa Karin bertingkah munafik begitu? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Sakura menghempas tasnya yang berat agak keras, sukses membuat Kiba yang duduk tak jauh darinya tersentak dan meringis setelah melihat wajah sangar Sakura. Jarang-jarang Haruno Sakura bertingkah begitu. Biasanya ia ramah pada siapa saja. Jadi, jangan kaget melihat reaksi Kiba. Sementara itu terlihat sepasang obsidian mengikuti gerak-geriknya sejak memasuki kelas tadi.

Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. 'Benar-benar membosankan.' Batinnya malas. Mau mengajak temannya mengobrol juga tidak bisa. Ino sedang rapat PMR, Ten-ten dan Hinata juga entah kemana.

'Kalau begini lebih baik tidak usah sekolah saja sekalian.' Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan bersender pada punggung kursi seraya menghela nafas ringan. Mengapa Sakura berpikir begitu? Terang saja, tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar siang ini, teman-temannya juga tidak ada, apalagi absensi kelas tidak diisi.

Dengan wajah bosan Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Karin cs terlihat sedang ber_make-up_, kompak sekali mereka. Sakura sedikit heran dengan mereka. Apa mereka tak malu berdandan di dalam kelas begini? Apalagi jika dilihat anak laki-laki. Mereka kan bisa saja ke toilet barang sejenak untuk ber_make-up._

Kalau Sakura jadi mereka, ia lebih memilih melakukannya di toilet saja. Setidaknya tidak banyak yang lihat saat ia memoles bedak **setebal** mungkin di wajahnya. Haha. Lihat saja wajah mereka yang sudah sangat berbeda dengan wajah mereka tanpa _make-up _sakingtebalnya riasan mereka. Tapi percuma saja diandai-andaikan begitu, toh Sakura juga tak suka berdandan berlebihan. Walaupun sebagian teman-temannya mengatakan memang sudah saatnya mereka mulai berdandan seperti itu. Paling-paling setiap keluar rumah atau sekolah Sakura hanya menempelkan bedak yang tipis di wajahnya, bahkan memakai _lip-gloss_ pun tidak.

Menurut Sakura untuk apa juga ia repot-repot berdandan. Kalau memang orang yang cantik, dandan atau tidak pun pasti tetap terlihat cantik, yang tidak cantik tetap saja tidak cantik. Dan bagi Sakura dirinya memang tidak cantik—padahal sebenarnya ia tergolong cantik. Jadi untuk apa berdandan?

Emerald Sakura mengerling kearah lain, kali ini dilihatnya Lee, Chouji, dan Shino duduk mengelompok tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol, err... ralat. Lee dengan semangatnya berkoar-koar pada Chouji—yang asyik saja memakan keripik dan Shino. Shino sendiri hanya berguman 'Ya' atau 'Begitu' beberapa kali. Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah Sakura yang tadinya begitu suntuk.

'Yah, lumayan menghibur juga mereka.' Batinnya dan berpindah lagi pada sekelompok anak laki-laki yang tak jauh dari rombongan Karin. Senyum kecilnya hilang melihat anak-anak laki-laki di pojokan itu.

Mereka adalah anak-anak berandalan di angkatan tahun ini. Bisa dibilang memang mereka yang paling bandel dari anak-anak kelas lain. Dua dari kelompok itu, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah duo yang cukup terkenal di kalangan sisiwi. Tapi tidak juga sampai ada yang menjadi fans berat. Hanya saja karena wajah mereka yang di atas rata-rata dan kekayaan keluarga mereka banyak orang yang mudah saja melupakan sifat berandal mereka.

Sakura sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengelu-elukan duo itu, malah ia sedikit tidak suka melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi Sakura juga sama seperti gadis normal lainnya, baiklah, bisa dikatakan ia sedikit 'menyukai' Si Ayam Uchiha itu—panggilan Sasuke dari Sakura. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tak benar-benar memanggilnya begitu, hanya didalam hati saja. Kalau berbicara dengan Sasuke ia biasanya menggunakan 'Uchiha-san'.

Saat mata Sakura beralih pada Sasuke, ternyata obsidian Sasuke juga baru saja melirik kearahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dari sisi kelas yang bersebarangan. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit gugup dipandangi Sasuke begitu. Namun, ia lebih memilih tidak melepas pandangannya. Kalau ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke—yang mungkin diartikan Sasuke bahwa ia salah tingkah, Sasuke bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mengira Sakura menyukainya misalkan? Ya tentu saja sebenarnya memang iya. Ia baru akan berpaling ketika Sasuke berpaling duluan.

Tapi selang setengah menit, Sasuke juga tak berhenti menatapnya. Sakura yang heran melemparkan tatapan aneh pada Uchiha muda itu. Tatapannya seperti berkata apa-sih-yang-kau-lihat?

Melihat Sakura menatapnya begitu, Sasuke malah menyeringai. Bukan seringai tipis seperti saat mereka bertemu tadi, tapi seringai yang sok keren menurut Sakura. Oke, Sakura sendiri mengakui Sasuke memang keren, begitu juga seringainya. Tapi ia kesal jika Sasuke menyeringai begitu padanya, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau menyukaiku, Haruno?'

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sebal dan membuang muka. Sementara Sasuke di seberang sana hanya menyeringai tipis.

Dengan wajah kembali ditekuk Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang selanjutnya dilakukannya untuk membunuh kebosanan.

####

Sakura duduk dengan wajah lemas menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. Tak dipedulikannya anak tangga yang didudukinya sedikit kotor. _Mood_nya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Hujan mulai turun saat ia baru saja ingin pulang. Sekolah bahkan sudah sepi sekarang, siswa yang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi hampir semuanya pulang ke rumah dengan bus umum. Dan Sakura? Tentu ia tidak akan naik bus mengingat setelah turun di halte terdekat rumahnya, ia masih harus melewati beberapa gang lagi. Jadi, percuma saja ia naik bus. Toh akan kehujanan juga saat melewati gang.

Sakura menoleh saat menyadari seseorang berdiri di anak tangga yang sama, tepat di sampingnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menunduk sedikit menatapnya.

"Kenapa tak pulang?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Hujan." Jawab Sakura singkat, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan suara derasnya hujan mendominasi sekitar.

"Kau tak bawa payung?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Sakura berpikir Sasuke mulai menyebalkan dengan 'basa-basi'nya. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela.

'Dasar aneh! Setidaknya ia bisa berkata 'Aku duluan' atau semacamnya sebelum pergi. Menyebalkan.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sakura makin kesal saat melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.34, sementara hujan tak juga reda.

.

Sakura kaget ketika beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi. Ada sedikit rasa senang di hatinya saat tahu Sasuke belum pulang.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang." Sakura berucap dengan wajah heran.

"Ini." Sasuke malah menyodorkan sebuah payung mini pink berenda pada Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau mau pulang kan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya. Tapi... darimana kau dapat payung ini?" Sakura melirik payung yang masih dalam genggaman Sasuke. Tak mungkin payung berenda itu milik Sasuke.

"Aku membawanya dari rumah." Ujar Sasuke, yang diiringi tatapan curiga dari Sakura.

"Kau sendiri pulang dengan apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Maksudku kita pakai payung ini berdua." Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Sakura yang mendengarnya sontak menjadi gugup.

"O-oke." Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang baru saja membentang payungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Sasuke bertanya saat melihat Sakura yang melamun sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku jadi teringat drama korea kalau berbagi payung denganmu begini." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, ia terus melamun. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi karena jawabannya yang terlalu jujur.

2 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Sakura langsung menoleh pada Sasuke begitu menyadari kecerobohannya. Ugh! Dia keceplosan. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya tersenyum dalam hati. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke ikut berhenti berjalan karena Sakura berhenti duluan. Mereka sedang berbagi payung, ingat?

"Err... anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya." Sakura terlihat salah tingkah, ia membuang muka ke samping. Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir wajahnya memerah karena malu saat ini. Sakura tak pernah memerah jika malu. Tak semua orang ketika malu mukanya merah kan?

Mereka masih terdiam sementara hujan semakin deras. Percikan air hujan menghantam sepatu mereka. Payung yang mereka gunakan hanya sebuah payung kecil, jadi sejak tadi mereka terpaksa berjalan merapat. Dan hal ini sukses menambah kegugupan Sakura. Berbagi payung dengan Uchiha Sasuke, berdekatan seperti ini, apalagi ia sudah terlanjur bicara yang aneh-aneh. Tangannya jadi berkeringat dan dingin.

"Hujannya makin deras, sebaiknya kita berjalan lebih cepat." Sakura berucap salah tingkah, ia menarik gagang payung yang dipegang Sasuke. Tak sengaja ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucapnya cepat, makin salah tingkah. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan pegangannya.

"Ayo cepat." Sakura berjalan duluan, berpikir Sasuke akan mengikutinya.

GREEP

Tubuh Sakura terdorong ke belakang, menubruk Sasuke.

"Apa sih?" Sakura berucap gusar.

"Kau mau hujan-hujanan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan santai.

"Tentu saja tidak! Makanya cepat pergi dari sini!" Sakura mulai habis kesabaran. Ia tak mau lama-lama dekat-dekat Sasuke yang terus membuatnya salah tingkah tak jelas.

Sasuke malah diam. Ia malah menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Sakura sendiri malah jadi malu sendiri dipandangi begitu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Sakura bertanya galak.

"Drama Korea ya?" Sasuke bertanya tak jelas seraya memberikan payung yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura malah mengernyit bingung namun tangannya menerima payung yang diserahkan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah begini kan?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang memegang payung, dan memegang lengan Sakura yang satu lagi. Ia merunduk.

Cesss.

Hujan makin deras saat kejadian mengejutkan itu berlangsung, bahkan rok Sakura sedikit basah karena derasnya hujan dan payung yang terlalu kecil.

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, apalagi bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya terasa dingin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia sendiri jadi ngeri jantungnya akan meledak.

Terasa dingin dan basah. Membuat Sakura merinding namun hangat. Kedua tangan Sasuke terasa hangat berbeda dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dengan nafas pendek. Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah, sekali lagi Sakura dibuat bengong. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memerah begitu. Ia sendiri yakin walaupun malu wajahnya tidak memerah sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Menciummu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Maksudku kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan payungnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke malah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sakura yang memandang ke arah lain.

"Hn. Bawa saja." Sasuke merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura yang jadi bingung.

"Aku bawa motor." Sasuke langsung menerobos hujan begitu selesai memakai jaketnya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Payungmu!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke yang samasekali tak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari menjauh menuju arah sekolah.

Sakura berdiri mematung di tengah derasnya hujan. Ia tak habis pikir. Untuk apa Sasuke berjalan dan berbagi payung dengannya sampai separuh jalan ke rumahnya kalau Sasuke sendiri membawa motor? Aneh bukan? 'Jangan-jangan ia mau mengantarku?' pikir Sakura.

'Argh! Aku tak mengerti.' Sakura langsung berjalan dengan payungnya menuju rumahnya. Ia yakin malam ini takkan bisa tidur gara-gara Sasuke.

####

Siang ini hujan lagi. Sakura berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya dengan payung yang dipinjamkan Sasuke kemarin. Ia bingung bagaimana mengembalikannya pada Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya lagi ia malu bertemu Sasuke.

'Huh! Kenapa harus aku yang malu padahal dia yang menciumku!' Batin Sakura kesal.

'Me-mencium?' Sakura jadi teringat lagi kejadian saat pulang sekolah kemarin.

.

Sakura baru menaiki tangga saat ada seorang adik kelas, laki-laki. Berdiri di depannya dengan malu-malu.

"M-maaf, kak. Boleh saya minta payungnya." Anak itu berkata sambil menunduk.

"Tapi ini juga bukan payungku, aku meminjamnya dari temanku." Sakura menatap heran anak itu.

"Ma-maaf, tapi kemarin kak Sasuke meminjamnya dari saya saat pulang sekolah." Anak itu berkata takut-takut.

"Iya. Dia sendiri sampai pulang hujan-hujanan gara-gara kak Sasuke memaksa." Seorang gadis berambut hitam menambahkan dengan wajah kesal.

"Maki-chan." Anak laki-laki itu menatap temannya sambil menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak kok. Kak Sasuke tidak memaksaku." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum miris pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri masih terdiam melihat anak perempuan yang dipanggil Maki itu sibuk menceramahi si anak laki-laki.

'Dasar... Ayam kurang ajar!'

:+: SELESAI :+:

A/N : hai! Fic ini saia persembahkan buat SasuSaku fanday. Err, gomen kalo jelek. Saia bikin'y buru2 sih.

Ini side story buat fic saia yg rencana di publish setelah W.A.Y complete. Kalo respon'y cukup byk dan baik saia bakal publish fic'y. Tp kalo respon'y dikit n err, kurang bgus. Yahh, mungkin saia batalin rencana publish fic'y.

Thanks to: Musuko-kun (yg sudah ngsih tau saia tgl 20 itu SasuSaku fanday XD) dan semua reader dan reviewer WAY :D

Akhir kata, makasih udah baca, dan boleh minta review?


End file.
